


Singularity

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fatal_Errortale, Alternate Universe - Help_Tale, Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fatal_Error Sans (Undertale), Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Error gets bored of Ink's incessive creation when he discovers something fascinating growing on the far edges of the doodle sphere.AU Timestrings twist and knot into an unholy amalgamation of universes, spiralling with every new AU that Ink gives form. The Multiversal Singularity twisting and blending in unspeakable colors, a corrupted ruination of a universe that Error can't HeLP but feel proud of.
Kudos: 12





	Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error notices something odd in the far corner of the Doodle Sphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help_Tale belongs to KillerTheCat

The multiverse is quiet, for the most part.

Error sits quietly, floating through Ink's precious Doodle Sphere as he searches for a good AU to destroy. Ever since the X-Event passed however many years ago, AUs haven't been popping up nearly as often, aside from the original Deltarune cropping up underneath Ink's realm, complete with its own handful of AUs. That set of universes hasn't had time to be completed by the true origin, the First Creator, which leaves the black boned skeleton to float through the same old timelines and alternate realities in hopes of something interesting catching his eyes.

A strange sound pulls him out of his hunt. The doodle sphere is supposed to be mostly silent, beyond the occasional sound of flowing wind and water at the base of the main island. It sounds like the creaking of wood, of tensing strings desperately trying to stay apart, but failing to break free and knotting together against their wills. His eyes land on a mass that looks like a large wad of crumpled paper being suspended from nothingness by the ugliest knot of timestrings that he's ever seen.

Curiosity spikes as he stares at the jumbled images and text on the mass of paper. It's constantly shifting, constantly growing as nearby AUs seem to be pulled in by the gravity of the unusual mass.

Error looks up at the slowly growing knot of timestrings that surround the AU and realizes what he's witnessing.

Laughter bubbles from the depths of his broken soul. When a large enough star has created too much iron in its core, it dies. The method of death depends on if gravity wins the tug of war, and if it does it forms a Black Hole. 

The Multiverse is much the same way.

Each Universe has its own pull, their timestrings twisting together until he comes along and trims the fat. Crossover Universes happen when two regular worlds are just a little too close and their gravities smash them together, making a whole 'nother mess for Error to clean up. 

But what happens when there are too many Universes? When Creation runs rampant without end, without bound or rule?

A collapse into a singularity occurs.

This universe is a singularity, a great cosmic tumor, an abomination far greater than any other in the multiverse. Error's eyes flash briefly as he checks the code of the abomination, morbid curiosity flooding his mind. Timelines strung into knots that don't know how they want to start or end, realities where an Alphys by order of the King caused the collapse blending with timelines of indeterminate beginnings and endings. Each major monster is vaguely recognizable, Sixbones being the least nauseating of the bunch. The Undyne looks like a giant shrimp from hell with at least three faces and claws that glow like her spears.

The other, more minor monsters, weren't so lucky as to be easily recognizable. Countless functionally amorphous blobs of sickening colors shamble aimlessly wherever they can be found, in Waterfall sits a seven faced Temmie with fifteen eyes that's almost cute in some twisted way. The amount of hyperactive energy in the little thing when excited could probably power a normal AU's Underground more than the Core.

He listens to the songs of the Universe, his ever present grin growing wider at the jumbled and discordant chaos he hears. It's almost nauseating how each tune has twisted into only the vaguest memories of their sources, which means it's perfect for Ink. The paintbrush wielding skeleton needs to learn responsibility in his creation, and this is the perfect tool.

The fact that Error is somehow the most responsible of the two almost hurts. Almost.

He rips a hole in spacetime and jumps into the tumorous AU, landing in a tree as the unsettling chill washes over his bones and the sounds of screams ring through the air. It almost feels like home, like a part of it is beckoning to him. He wonders if the others feel something similar. Maybe this world could bring them all together, get them a chance to have their own world in the Anti Void.

Maybe Fresh could convince Fatal to make a copy of this world with how much code is floating around in here.

Deftly, he jumps from tree to tree, staying high in the branches to avoid the monstrosities that stalk the cavern floor. A familiar monochromatic Frisk sits on a nearby branch, frozen in a blend of fear and disgust that can only be called horror.

"Hello little shepherd." Error greets with his sardonic smile.

Core barely reacts, eyes focused in heartbroken horror on the abominations before them. What was probably a Jerry meanders through the clearing below, the other  _ things _ avoiding it like the plague. How fitting, even when barely recognizable, no one still likes Jerry.

"Fascinating how this happened, actually. You got here before I even knew this place existed." Error wistfully says as he leans against the tree he stands on.

The Frisk moves their hands to their mouth as they choke back a sob. The agonizing wails of what used to be monsters fills the cavern, screams echoing from all directions. Their drowning pain resonates loudly, nowhere underground being silent enough to breathe in.

"Funny how unchecked creation can be more disturbing than destruction."

Core hears him. Oh, do they hear him, but the pained terror that radiates from each monster is too great.

"Imagine if this barrier broke, oh the beautiful destruction that would follow." Error chuckles under his breath, "The humans wouldn't know what to do, war would break out again and the fires would spread rampantly. Fresh would love it. Nightmare could feed off this world for the rest of his life."

Silence sits between the two multiversal entities, both watching as an amalgamated dog-cat-rabbit-thing in a large set of armor settles comfortably into the snow.

Error's grin can be heard in his voice. "I think this AU should stick around for a bit, give Ink some time to notice his creation and understand what he did."

Core turns to him in quiet shock. Error suggesting that an AU shouldn't be immediately destroyed, one that isn't Outertale? It's unheard of.

"Don't all AUs get names, kid? Because I think I got a good one for this."

They nod, knowing that Error already knew the answer to the question.

He laughs, "I think I'll call it Help_tale."

Oh, what a beautiful day to be Error.


End file.
